


Hijack week 2018

by Toffyy



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alpha Hiccup, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Jack, Pagan Festivals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffyy/pseuds/Toffyy
Summary: My take on this year's prompt of day one, hijack your local folklore!I decided to go for the Slavic heritage and throw some omegaverse into the mix.





	Hijack week 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to wonderful LajtHane, thank you so much for proofreading <3

The delicate stems of rue snapped under his fingers, as Jack tried to secure the candle inside the wreath using more force than necessary and nearly snapping it in two. 

“You're going to light it with your glare soon.” The wreath nearly fell to the ground as Jack got startled by the voice behind him - he immediately recognized Toothiana, a pretty omega a few years older than him. She crouched next to him and gently entwined the stems to hold the candle more securely. “What has gotten you so angry?”

Jack looked away, lips pressed into a thin line. He didn't plan on sharing his problems with the woman, she surely wouldn't understand. Nobody would. 

“You don't want to participate.” She whispered. “You're afraid that someone will snatch your wreath.” He swallowed hard, curling into himself, playing with a frayed edge of his blouse. “Or you're more afraid that it won't be him.” At that Jack snapped his head up to look at her, eyes wide and scared. 

“How do you - does anyone else know?” 

“Oh, nobody.” She looked away, watching their village gathering the wood for the bonfire. “Only the people who know you. Or saw the way you look at him when you think nobody is paying attention.” 

Jack huffed and leaned back against a tree trunk, looking up into the oak leaves moving in the evening breeze. Soon it would be completely dark and it would be the time to put the wreaths on the river. Then he'd know if he would be marrying the one he wanted or if his family was going to find a suitable mate for him instead. He really, really wanted the first one, but that thought was pushed to the back of his mind. That was just wishful thinking.

“You know what Aster says. You need to hope for the best. You never know what the future holds for you.” Tooth got up and cleaned her dress of the dry grass. “And even if it's not him, there's a lot of alphas that would gladly mate with you… and they aren't bad people.”

“But they aren't him.” Jack hugged his knees to his chest, trying to stop the tears from coming. He had to be strong for his mother and sister. 

If he didn't find a mate in a few hours, they would marry him off as fast as possible. They needed an alpha in the house, no matter how strong him and his mother were. 

Jack stood up slowly, picking the wreath up. He would do it.

 

He laughed as Tooth pulled him along, dancing around the fire, whooping in joy when they jumped through the flames, joining the singing. He loved the atmosphere, the warm wind on his face, the whisper of the forest around them.

But everything crashed down when the other unmated omegas pulled him away from the fire, towards the river. He never took part in this before, had no need to, but everything changed after the death of his father. 

He followed them, silent among the chatter and squeals of joy as they found more flowers to decorate their wreaths. His own was modest, simple and smaller than theirs - hopefully nobody would pay attention to it… or that one person would. 

“Here, light the candle.” One of the omegas gave him a small torch she had lit at the bonfire, and he did as he was told with a deep sigh. Now or never. 

With one, gentle push he had sent the wreath down the river, watching it bump against others, not paying attention to the people around him, nor running with them as they raced to the nearest bridge to see whose wreath would be the first and who'd marry first. He hoped it wouldn't be him.

 

“Why so cross?” Damn, he got startled for the second time in a few hours. That was uncharacteristic of him, the biggest prankster in the area. 

Hiccup had to think so too, because he came closer to lean against the opposite side of the tree, to watch the bonfire and dancing crowd with Jack. “You're awfully quiet today. Sad. Is it… is it about your father?”

That made Jack squeeze his eyes shut, shaking his head.

“No. Maybe. Partially.” He whispered. “He was always leading everyone here, the center of attention… I miss him so much.” 

The alpha smiled sadly and reached to squeeze his hand gently. “Yeah, he was like that fire. He brought people together. I wish I could somehow… ease your pain.” 

“You can't.” Jack looked away, biting his lip. It was too harsh, and he immediately felt guilty. Hiccup wanted to help, as he always did, yet Jack pushed him away. Right after his father's death, as well as now. “Sorry, it was uncalled for. You didn't deserve that.” He squeezed Hiccup’s hand, finally turning to look into his eyes and… gods.

Those forest green eyes were so, so bright in the fire light, the hair were disheveled with a few twigs and leaves sticking out, the cheeks were red with several slightly swollen cuts and scratches. And he was wet. 

“What happened to you?” Jack laughed, but moved closer to pull the twigs out of the auburn tresses.

“Some topielec tried to pull me in, but even he was no match for this!” He mimicked Snotlout, raising one of his arms to soundly kiss the biceps. At Jack's disapproving look he chuckled, looking towards the fire. “You know, we can finally swim in the river, I had to be the first one! Really!”

“Yeah, right, Rapunzel was first because she slipped while putting her wreath on the water.” It had looked funny until she had come out completely drenched in water and her blouse had been… no longer doing its job. Jack hadn't wanted to see more than usually, but Punzie had seemed to not care as she had ran to the bridge.

Hiccup cursed quietly under his nose. “I'll be first next year, just wait!” 

“If you say so…” Jack chuckled and looked at the crowd. “Why aren't you there? I bet your father is looking for you.”

The alpha visibly stiffened, checking the crowd for the mighty figure of his father. Thankfully he wasn't in sight. “Actually I was going there… but I saw you brooding here alone, and I had something for you anyway, so… here I am!”

“I'm not brooding.” Jack stepped away, his eyes stormy. “Something for me? Stolen beer from Gobber doesn't count, I can steal it on my own-”

“No, no, no, I just found something of yours and wanted to give it back.” Hiccup finally stepped away from the tree to free his right hand and show Jack what he was hiding behind his back.

Jack's eyes widened, and with trembling hands he took his soaked wreath out of Hiccup’s hands, cheeks and ears on fire. He didn't dare to look up until he felt the alpha’s rough hands on his. 

“Will you… accept this?” Hiccup whispered, leaning to touch Jack's forehead with his one. “Will you accept me?”

“But- but you're going to be the chief! Haven't your father-” 

“He was going to pick an omega for me himself in a few days… but I think he gave me a chance. Just this once. And… and I hoped that you'd finally give me a chance as well. If you agree… nobody can deny us.”

That did it. That softly whispered ‘us' made Jack’s chest feel light, and he pulled Hiccup into a surprisingly strong hug, burrowing into him and not caring about the wet clothing or the stares they were probably getting.

“Yes.” Jack whispered, nuzzling his face into Hiccup’s warm throat, leaving his scent all over the tanned skin, feeling Hiccup press soft kisses on his head. “Yes, yes, yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> The festival I'm describing here is called Kupała's Night, a Slavic holiday on the shortest night of the year. Christianity replaced it with St. John's Night, but the traditions of lighting bonfires and making wreaths to set them on rivers survived to modern times.
> 
> Usually families arranged the marriages, but if a boy caught girl's wreath, he could marry her. 
> 
> Topielec was a Slavic water demon, extremely strong, able to pull even a cow underwater. The best way to avoid him was keeping away from the water body he lived in, and not swimming in rivers and lakes before Kupała's Night.


End file.
